Celos
by krishta
Summary: Jean rechaza a Armin . ahora no puede controlar los celos
1. Chapter 1

Jean se pasa con dificultad el trozo de pan duro que se ha llevado a la boca , el comedor está lleno de gritos, habladurías y susurros, como siempre, pero él se encuentra en completo silencio, sus ojos bien puestos en un joven de cabellera rubia que se encuentra a unas dos mesas de él, la intensidad de la mirada es tal que el chico no tarda en darse cuenta, le sonríe con cordialidad y jean no puede evitar hacer una mueca en cuanto el chico se gira de nuevo y regresa gustoso a la conversación que sostiene con su mejor amigo.

le molesta la forma en la que sonríe, con esa ingenua tranquilidad, como si Eren fuera la persona más brillante del mundo, como si no le faltara nada a su lado, como si su rechazo no significara nada mientras pudiera regresar a la cotidianidad con Jeagger .

le parece que fue apenas ayer la noche en la que Armin se acercó a él mientras terminaban de lavar los trastes en la cocina principal, eran casi las once de la noche y aún faltaban tres ollas de las más grandes pero el escenario debió parecerle al rubio lo suficientemente apropiado para confesarle que estaba enamorado de él.

Jean recuerda casi con precisión cada detalle, estaban solos en esa pequeña cocina de madera, la ventana que daba al campo posterior de entrenamiento estaba abierta, desde allí podía verse la oscuridad del bosque que iniciaba a unos veinte metros. Olía a tierra mojada y a jabón en polvo de limón. Armin llevaba puesta su ropa de dormir, un pantalón del algodón holgado de color azul claro y una camiseta blanca de tela delgada, él tampoco llevaba su uniforme.

"solo quería que lo supieras" le dijo cuándo finalizó su confesión, después de mucho temblar e irse por las ramas. Por su puesto que Jean sabia o al menos sospechaba que Armin era homosexual, tampoco era un secreto que ellos compartían un montón de tiempo juntos desde que eran compañeros de cuarto y de misión. Pero a Jean no le gustaban los hombres, y eso fue lo que le dijo, que lo sentía muchísimo pero que él no era un marica, que estaba enamorado de Mikasa y que por favor no volviera a tocar ese tema.

Y así fue, Armin lavó los últimos trastes en silencio y se fue a su cuarto, cuando Jean llego el chico parecía estar dormido, al otro día, al despertar ya no lo encontró allí, había salido temprano a desayunar y desde entonces siempre era lo mismo. Ellos hablaban y compartían tiempo juntos en las misiones, pero ya nunca eran más que cordiales cuando se cruzaban fuera del trabajo o a la hora de dormir. Dejaron de ser amigos si algún día lo fueron.

La cuestión es que ahora Armin parecía más tranquilo, ya no cargaba esa pesadez, esa aura de oscuridad que lo persiguió por tantos meses después de que Jean lo rechazara. De nuevo había vuelto a sonreír y a pasar tiempo con sus amigos. Jean solía estar tranquilo, Armin siempre estaba en algún lugar que él podía identificar, pero en la actualidad solía salir con mucha frecuencia y pasar los fines de semana fuera del cuartel.

Era molesto, no entendía bien porque, pero le molestaba cuando jugaba al ajedrez con Reinner o iba de compras con Sasha. Le disgustaba ver como compartía sus estrategias con Rivaille, a veces se quedaban despiertos por largas horas conversando y a Jean le parecía muy extraño que un hombre como el capitán pasara tanto tiempo con un recluta.

Termino de pasar el ultimo trozo de pan duro, vio como Armin se levantaba de la mesa, con esa sonrisa tranquila que lo acompañaba desde hacía un mes, miraba a Eren a los ojos con un cariño que no había notado antes, era como si en cualquier momento fuera a besarle en los labios con naturalidad y a despedirse, como si estuvieran saliendo. ¿Y si lo estaban?, tenía que hablar con él.


	2. Chapter 2

La fiesta de aquella noche había sido todo un desastre, al menos para él, para Jean. No esperaba que justo ese día, después de que lo hubiesen nombrado capitán fuera a pasar por una de las noches más incomodas que pudiera recordar. Todo por cortesía de Armin Arlelt.

Estaba decidido a hablar con él esa noche, a cuestionarle por su relación con eren o con levi. Pero el rubio le esquivo toda la noche, por decirlo de alguna manera, aunque considerando el poco contacto que habían tenido en meses, a duras penas se podría hablar de un motivo para evitarse. El problema radico en que Armin tuvo compañía todo el tiempo. No importa desde que parte del salón jean se sentara con su copa de vodka, al otro se hallaría Armin conversando con cualquier persona.

A jean le fastidiaba eso, la gente parecía hacer fila para hablar con el gran estratega, algunos reclutas también querían hablar con el nuevo capitán pero a Kirschtein solo le interesaba encontrar un punto ciego para acercarse a Armin, despachaba prontamente a cualquiera y la mayor parte de su tiempo la paso en la barra conversando con reinner, viendo por los lados de su cabeza y acabándose las copas que le ponían en frente.

De todo lo que resultaba más molesto era un sujeto que no lograba reconocer pero que no se había apartado de Armin en toda la noche, ni siquiera podía entender de qué podían conversar tanto ni cómo podía hacer reír al rubio tantas veces en tan pocas horas. Solo atinaba a apretar su vaso con fuerza cada que el otro pasaba por su lado y ni siquiera le miraba.

A eso de las once de la noche fue cuando todo se le salió de control, Armin y su compañero se sentaron en la barra, justo frente a él, detrás de Reinner. El joven desconocido se hizo de espaldas y Armin quedo justo frente a Jean. Podía ver todas y cada una de sus expresiones al hablar, quizá ni Eren ni Levi tenían nada que ver, quizá este era el sujeto por él que lo había olvidado.

Ya no podía controlar más su genio, no podía seguir fingiendo que le prestaba atención a su amigo y este se preocupaba al notar la expresión en su rostro, el ceño fruncido m las pupilas dilatadas además de las venas que se marcaban en su antebrazo al apretar el vaso de vidrio con demasiada fuerza

-vas a romper eso- escucho que le dijo en algún punto, también, muy vagamente recuerda que le pregunto si estaba bien, pero no, no lo estaba, tenía que hablar con Armin en ese mismo instante. La cuestión es que jean ya no sabía exactamente que iba a decir y cuando el rubio se quitó los lentes e inclino su rostro hacia su compañero para escucharle más claramente. Vio a Jean levantarse de su asiento, su semblante era serio y se dirigía a él.

Lo siguiente que sintió fueron las manos del nuevo capitán rozar los dedos de la suya aun sobre la montura de las gafas que recién empezaba a reposar sobre la tabla, la otra mano fue directa, suave pero firmemente a su rostro y el beso que le planto en los labios, frente a todo el mundo, duro apenas dos segundos pero le pareció una eternidad. Sabía que todos los estaban mirando.

Ahora jean estaba en su nueva habitación, dándose golpes contra la pared, no solo no había dicho una palabra, sino que se había metido en un gran problema, había besado a Armin en frente de todos, el Rubio probablemente no querría volver a saber nada de él después de semejante escándalo. Su primer día como capitán había sido realmente difícil.

Pero quería ir a verlo, quería saber cómo estaba. No le importaba mucho que hablaran de él, ahora se daba cuenta, que le llamaran como le llamaran no era un problema, lo más grave es que Armin ya no le llamara de ninguna manera. No sabe en qué momento la necesidad de estar con él, había crecido tanto.


End file.
